


A Digital Scent

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Swelling, College, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Deepthroating, Digimon sex, Doggy Style, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Cock, Loud Sex, Maledom, Mating Press, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, POV First Person, Park Sex, Public Sex, Scents & Smells, Smut, Standing Sex, ball play, headpats, implied impregnation, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: He thought it would be simple; just head back to his dorm after finals and finally be able to bust a nut. But he was a virile WarGreymon, which meant that, when three young and fertile digital girls crossed his path, a change of plans was needed.





	A Digital Scent

The air was as fresh as one could possibly imagine. I felt a skip in my step that I hadn’t in a few weeks, one full of life and energy. After months of studying, cramming, and studying again until my eyes felt like they were bleeding, I passed all of my college exams. From _History of the Server Continent_ to _Anatomy of Plant-Based Digimon_, I got As on every single exam, even if it felt like I couldn’t remember a single thing I learned. To be honest, most of them were freshmen requirements so I didn’t need to care about them in the future, but I still had to make sure I did well.

Of course, doing all of that study meant that other things had to be pushed to the side, most notably some of my own private needs. I was able to get some relief sessions during the first few weeks, but as things got more intense and cerebral, I didn’t have the time or energy to jack off. For any Digimon, that might cause some discomfort, but for a WarGreymon like myself, it meant that my cock and balls were tightly bunched against my pants. One wrong move and my 18-inch cock and soccer-sized balls would tear the whole thing apart.

Still, I was finished with everything and I felt great. I was walking through a park on campus back to my dorm so I could lay back, find a nice video to watch (_maybe one with that busty Sakuyamon actress_) and finally be able to bust a nut. That was until I noticed three sets of steps behind me. I looked behind to see three teenage girls behind me, maybe about 13 or 14 in age. There was a short Gomamon who had the typical energy of her species about her, leading her to bounce on her feet, letting her small tits bounce. In the middle was a pensive Piyomon, her wings hiding her front but unable to curtain her wide hips and thick ass. Finally, at the end, was a tall and proud Renamon; I couldn’t tell if she was smiling, but I could see the cold air making the thick nipples on her melon-sized breasts stand on end. Collectively, they all looked off, not like they were drunk or anything, but they did have a glazed look over their eyes as they walked towards me.

“Can I help you with something?” As they got closer, I noticed a thin trail of liquid leaking down between their thighs and I got a better idea of what they want. My blank face allowed a small smile to come out.

The Gomamon jumped forward and leaned against my body, her head only coming up to my abs. “I think you need the help with something. You see, we were just taking a walk around, enjoying the scenery, shooting the shit, when this deep, dank smell came through our noses. It was kinda gross at first, but then,” this Gomamon squeezed her thighs together, softly grinding against my cock, “we couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was getting all of us warm and wet and so we thought, ‘Well, let’s just see what’s causing it.’ And then we came across you and…” Her eyes glared into mine as she pressed her body against mine. “We wanna fuck you.”

_Well, that certainly explains things._ I wasn’t opposed to the idea, but I wasn’t exactly fond of the idea of a nameless fuck. “Well, first I’d like to know the names of you pretty young ladies before I fill you with my seed.”

The Gomamon smirked at that. “Well, my name is Umi, and these are my friends Sora-” she indicated the Piyomon, who shyly waved, “and Kiniro.” This to the Renamon, who simply bowed. She gave them a “come over” gesture with her hands and the two of them got against my body as well, surrounding me with softness and warmth. I patted all of their heads, which made them moan and coo. I smiled; even if I can be somewhat aggressive in my fucking, I don’t like to be mean. It just doesn’t feel right.

I started by gently kissing all of them, alternating by each of the girls in front of me. Umi kissed me back as hard as I gave it to them, Sora gently reciprocated my affections with peaks from her beak, and Kiniro didn’t really kiss back, but did surprise me a little by the deep, lusty moans she gave when I went at her neck.

After a while of that, it was time for the main action and I quickly indicated who I wanted first. “Umi, since you were so helpful in helping to explain the whole situation, you can go first.”

“Alrighty! What do you want?”

I stared at her with a small grin before gently guiding her to her knees. She instinctively knew what she needed to do, taking off my pants. I should have given her a warning before my cockhead slapped her across the face, marking one of her cheeks read and leaving some cum on it, but I was a bit distracted.

“Er, sorry about that.”

“Oh, it’s fine; your cocksmell is even stronger and… it’s really drivin’ me…” Umi quickly went to panting and drooling, finding it hard to do anything but just stare at my cock, which was already dripping puddles of cum onto the ground. Eventually, I shook it a little, trying to break the hypnotic state on her. She shook her head, gave another grin, and began to lick the tip of my cock, covering it with her spit (as if my own fluids weren’t making it wet enough).

“Oh my Gods… your cock just tastes _so_ good, I just want have it my mouth always…” Her moans got higher in pitch before she went all the way and started swallowing it, her mouth drooling more just to give it enough lubrication to fit comfortably inside. Her mouth began to distend, eventually creating something of a vaccum shape looking down at her, but she kept swallowing it, trying to lick the best she could while making sure she was breathing through her nose.

Ultimately, she was only able to get about half of it in her before she ran out of room, even as some of it was lodged down her throat. With her limit set, she slowly pulled her head on and off of my cock, letting me see just how much she was able to cover, something that I think turned her on further as she tried to get more of it in with every head bop.

I looked over at her friends, who were by my sides, simply watching Umi turn her throat into a cocksleeve. It felt kinda awkward leaving them like that, so I patted their heads and asked them “You wanna help out your friend?” Sora’s feathers turned bright red before looking at Kiniro, who simply nodded and went down onto her knees, Sora following her.

Sora began playing with my balls, somewhat scared at their weight and throbbing, before pecking at them with her beak and licking them with her tongue, all the while grabbing at them with those sharp clothes. There was a little bit of pain, but I was strong enough to handle it and it actually enhanced the pleasure, the gentle pinpricks of her beak and claws making it feel like each ball was being tickled. Kiniro tried to put her breasts around the part of my cock Umi couldn’t fit in, but I shook my head at that; I wanted that, but not right. Instead, I placed her hands upon my cock and watched as she stroked it, kissing and licking at my flesh all the while. Getting triple teamed was something that I’d never experienced before; it was intensely erotic but had a warmth to it at the same time, almost like being wrapped in a snug blanket.

As I tried to get as much of my cock into Umi’s mouth as I could without choking her, I began to feel a deep squeeze down in my balls, something that Sora wasn’t doing. I was gonna cum, but I was faced with a choice then: Do I spray all down Umi’s throat or cover her body with it? She made that choice for me; realizing what was going to happen, she clamped her mouth and throat around my cock, looking up at me with watery, pleading eyes. I gazed into her deep blue eyes as my cock gave its all, beginning to spray its load. Her stomach filled quickly, distending as quarts and gallons of my thick spunk filled her body. She almost looked pregnant before it began to rise up and fill her throat. The pressure must have been intense, but she never let go, even as cum drooled from the thin space between my cock and her lips and dripped from her nose, slowly at first but then gushing as she ran out of room. Eventually, after almost a minute of cumming, it finally stopped, yet my cock was still hard and throbbing and my balls had barely decreased in size; it was still hungry for me.

Umi was out of it for a while, simply gazing forward and slowly sucking at my cock before I gently took it out of her mouth, something that proved harder than I expected as her mouth had become like a vacuum. Eventually, the tip fell out and slapped meatily against my thigh, cum pouring out of her gaping hole. Still in a daze, she was able to get onto her feet, even as she wobbled from her cum-filled belly. She walked towards me and I helped get her up, her legs wrapping themselves around my waist, her head barely reaching my pecs. Even though she looked so small against my body, that energetic, bright smile came back to her face, something that made me respond in kind.

“I… I want it in me. I want more of me to get filled up by you. I want you to fuck me.” I simply nodded, grabbed my cock, and started to push it into her cunt. It was tight at first, even with the mixture of cum and spit acting as a nice lube, but her body was so small and already filled with my cum that less of it was able to enter her this time, perhaps a third of my cock inside her cunt. That was enough for her, though. “Ah, ah, it’s so tight down there… but you feel so warm. Your cum is warming my belly; I want you to warm up my pussy.” She gazed at me with bright eyes that almost looked like they had hearts in the center. “Can you do that?”

“I think so.” Using my intense muscles, I began to bounce her up and down, with each thrust up making everything but the tip leave her body while the trip down made her moan in ecstasy. Keeping one hand on her back and ass to keep her on, I moved my other hand up to play with her breasts, pawing and clawing her nipples, which made her even more ecstatic. Behind her, I could see Sora and Kiniro making out, waiting for their own opportunities to get filled. It made me thrust faster into Umi, watching my cock distend her stomach even further as it tried its best to contain its within her thick walls.

As I got both of us to our climax points, I noticed something odd about Umi’s fluids that were leaking out of her slit; they almost looked like blue paint, with how thick they were. I scooped some of them with my hand and showed it to her. “I didn’t realize Gomamon were so productive with their cum.”

“Ah, ah…” She was barely in a mood to talk, but she looked mightily hungry with the way she was staring at her fluids. I smirked and moved my claws closer to her, watching as she tried her best to leak some of it off, before taking it back and licking one of them off. If it had a taste, I would describe it as water-like, but the more important thing for me at that moment was watching Umi’s face as she was deciding between stopping so that she could beg for some of her fluids and wanting to keep getting dicked, especially with how close she was. It was almost child-like, with her moans and coos taking on a begging approach. Eventually, I smiled and moved my claws in front of her face, allowing her to lick her remaining fluids. That finally got here over the edge as, with a blissful smile and electric moan, she tightened around my cock, forcing me to shoot my second load into her, this time flooding her womb. I had to stop thrusting as cumming twice in the span of about 10 minutes almost made my knees give way. At least I could enjoy Umi squirming and writhing against my cock as her distended belly went out even further, making it look now like she was about to give birth to multiples at any second.

Both of our climaxes came to an end and I slowly pulled Umi off my cock, watching our cum spill out of her. Her belly went down a little, but she still looked like a teen mommy in the making. Her tongue was flopping out and her thighs were still quaking as I laid her gently on the ground. I looked over at the two girls left, who were gazing at me from the ground, their noses twitching. _That musk from before must be even stronger with all of this cum in the air and ground._

“Sora, have you ever taken it up the arse before?”

“N-No.” The birdgirl looked between my smiling face and my overwhelming cock pointing straight at her body. “Does it hurt?”

“There’s a little pain at first, but with how slippery my cock is, you should be fine.” _I hope._

Sora looked hesitant for a moment before nodding and getting on her hands and knees, sticking her ass out in the air. It looked so soft and nice as it wobbled slightly in the air, her tail feathers shaking in anticipation. I walked over and spread her asscheeks. I was surprised to see she only had one hole before remembering that was a quirk of avian anatomy for Digimon. I put my cockhead against her cloaca, gently pressing it against her entrance. “Do you feel that?”

“Y-Yeah. Is that your… thingy?”

“Yep. Don’t worry, it’s not that scary.” With some soft moans from both of us, I pushed myself into her body, grabbing hold of her hips as I tried to get more maneuverability inside her. I was able to get more of my cock into Sora than I was with Umi, but there was still about 5 or 6 inches left when I bottomed out in her. _I think that’s enough to do this._

I began to jackhammer at her, feeling my cock squeezed by his insides (_hopefully she cleaned herself recently_) and listening to the squawks emanating from her beak. I spanked at her ass, enjoying the feeling of her flesh smacking against my abs, unable to do anything but enjoy the movements being performed on it. As I continued, I felt a pair of soft yet sharp hands against my balls. I looked back to see Kiniro massaging them with her paws. This was more practiced than with Sora as she expertly groped and played with them like she did my cock earlier. I gave a smirk back at her; with everything that she’s been doing for me, she deserves some extra fun.

Sora was quickly getting to her orgasm; I guess she’s the most sensitive out of all these girls. I leaned over, getting more and more of me into her body, not sure what I was poking into but knowing that it made her feel excellent as her moans turned raspy against my ear. “It’s not hurting you, is it?”

She didn’t say anything to that (I don’t know if she really had the energy or mental fortitude to do that right now). Instead, she responded with one final clasp around my cock, letting me unleash another batch of fuckjuice, the seed of my balls filling her up. Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she flopped to the ground, unaware of my continuing spasms insider her body.

Finally, my cock calmed down enough to let me exit her. My balls had decreased by a sizeable amount, but they were still gigantic, enough for each one to fill a girl’s mouth and still have room on the outside. I looked over at Kiniro, who walked towards me and snuggled against me. I patted her head and kissed her perky, cute little ears. “Now then, what do you want?”

She looked at my chest (which wasn’t hard since she came up to my pecs) and made circles with her paw against my abs, increasing the throbbing of my cock. “I want to feel your sex between my breasts and then… I want you to press me.”

I was confused about what exactly that second thing meant before remembering what position she was referring to. “Ah. I gotcha. Don’t worry, I can handle something like that for you, sweetie.” I gave her another sweet smile and laid her on the ground, gently sitting on her waist and letting my cock rest on top of her breasts. They looked so soft and sweet, big, fat, juicy orbs that wobbled with each of her breaths, topped with thick nipples that looked like they could deliver endless amounts of milk if she ever found herself knocked up. In short, they were perfect masterpieces made for both sustenance and sex. I thumbed her nipples, making sure they got nice and fat (and she horny and wet), before placing my cock between her tits. My well-lubed prick slid nicely between them, allowing me to easily thrust back and forth between those sweet fuckpillows, watching them bounce all around as my cockhead glazed over her lips. She was able to give them a little lick as it came by, but she was unable to do little more than that, both because of my weight on top of hers and because of how much she was enjoying having those titties fucked.

It got to the point where I could see them become moist and matted over as my cum got all over them. I pressed them against my cock, creating a tighter tunnel and a better opportunity for her to enjoy her body as a plaything. Eventually, my cock (even it getting tired by this point) shot off another load that sprayed all over her face before I moved back and let the majority of it land on her tits, making them look more white than golden-colored. Kiniro laid there, looking down at her breasts, soiled with my seed, a soft smile on her face as she rubbed them together.

“They feel so heavy now… I don’t really know if I could stand up.” Her face, though, seemed to say _I’m not sure I want to_, as did her legs swinging upwards so her feet were by her head, presenting her gaping asshole and, most importantly, her slobbering cunt, dripping and red like a bitch in heat. My cock stood up one more time; I knew this would be the last one for the evening and I was going to make it worth it.

Squatting down, I placed my cock over her pussy and, gazing right at those glazed eyes, jammed myself right in there, spreading her wider than she could’ve ever felt – or would feel again – in her life. No moans or cries came out of her, though; instead, she growled fiercely, almost like she was about to attack, but instead she spread her legs further, letting me dive in deeper until, to my amazement, I was able to get my whole cock into her, bumping right against her cervix.

With a smirk, my assault on her began. I pumped into her body like she had become nothing more than a cocksleeve, something that I could rest my body in. I leaned forward and gave my fullest attention to her breasts, licking my cum off her fur and suckling at her breasts like a newborn babe. It made me feel more alive than I’d ever felt, looking at her dead in the eyes and watching that dazed, blissful smile spread across her face as her cunt was penetrated over and over by my forceful body.

However, my previous activities caught up with me and my final load came, although this one felt heavier than the rest of them, going on for two, maybe three minutes, filling her womb to the point that I wasn’t sure if she would be able to sit up, let alone walk home. After it came to a end, she just laid back, softly breathing and playing with her breasts, the succulent tits bouncing and heaving on her.

Right before I was about to pull myself out of her, I noticed something odd around me. At first, I just thought it was some kind of animal Digimon that got itself dirty nearby, but the more I sniffed around, the more I realized that it was in my imminent vicinity. _Is this that smell they were talking about? But then why didn’t I notice it earlier?_ I then widened my eyes as I looked at Kiniro, Sora, and Umi. _There are three smells, each of them slightly different, but all similar. There’s a smell of… of milk._

One of the class I took this semester was about _The Romantic Period of Digital Literature_. One of the common tropes in love poetry of that time was to compare the scent of an ovulating lover to that of mother’s milk (which is somewhat accurate, at least according to my high school health class). _So that’s why they noticed my smell; they were not only horny, but wanting someone to fill them up with eggs. And with how much sperm I must’ve been carrying in my balls._ I looked around me, at the girls I had just lain with, before smiling and standing up, carrying Kiniro with my cock while lifting Sora and Umi with my hands and resting them against my hips, like a mother would with a babe. I continued my walk towards my dorm room, making sure my new lovers were snug and comfortable against my body. _I should look into that childcare fund I’ve heard about at my university._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
